1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an analysis lamp, particularly for the examination of precious stones, with at least one daylight source, and at least one UV light source.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known lamps of this kind, which are used by gemologists and jewellers for examinations of precious stones, are so constructed that a luminous discharge tube for daylight and a luminous discharge tube for UV light are arranged in a housing adjacent one another, only one of which may be switched on at a time and which shine in substantially the same direction. The housing is of course orientable and adjustable, nevertheless the work is normally carried out with the light shining from above onto the stones to be examined, the stones being held with tweezers and/or arranged in a groove of a V-shaped grading card suitable for colour comparison. In daylight which serves as a reference light, the stone is examined to judge the purity and colour of the stone while the fluorescence analysis is carried out in UV light to receive an indication of the nature of the stone, its chemical composition etc. and also to determine for example, when one is dealing with coloured stones, whether the stone in question is real or synthetic. It is necessary to provide a switch-over circuit for the daylight and UV light so that, when one is viewing a stone in one type of light, one can eleminate the influence of the other type of light. The requirement of continually changing over during the examination of large numbers of precious stones is an obstacle to a continuous flow of work.
3. Object of Invention
It is the main object of the invention to create a lamp of the type initially described with which the stones may be examined in a spatially most favourable layout and without any switching operations.